Journey to Zanarkand
by SavannahX
Summary: He's back and now they have a chance to visit the great Machina city of Zanarkand. [Oneshot]


A/N: Hey! A new fanfiction idea, a one-shot, a X-2 one this time. Use an Al Bhed Translator if you want to know what Rikku and Brother are saying. Just type Al Bhed Translator into Google, Yahoo, MSN, or whatever you use. It will come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

**Journey to Zanarkand**

Yuna simply could not believe it. All this time she had been wishing, hoping, wanting to see him. These past two years without him had been hell for her. Why? It was simple. She was in love. Although Lulu and Wakka did not agree with Yuna's decision in choice, they couldn't stop the Ex-Summoner's decision about him. They could not influence her feelings.

Tidus was back.

They had found him off of the coast of Besaid, Yuna having heard the whistle and telling Brother where to go and he would do anything for his beloved Yuna. Then they had found him, and now Yuna was in heaven, so happy to have her lover back.

Tidus was now staying on the Celsius, being hated by Brother, and sharing a bed with Yuna. He didn't know what else to do, but he had wanted to stay with Yuna, so wherever she went, he went too.

They were sitting on their bed when a very excited Rikku came in.

"Yunie!" she squealed, her long, braided hair bouncing up and down. "Tidus! Guess what?"

"What?" Yuna asked her cousin.

"Buddy and Shinra think they have a way for us to go to Zanarkand! As in back in Tidus's world!"

"What?" Tidus said, jumping up at the sound of Zanarkand being introduced. "We can go back to Zanarkand?"

"Shinra said that he's been working on it for awhile as his top secret project and that it's finally complete. He designed it just for you so you would be able to go and see images of Tidus..."

"But..." Yuna looked up at Tidus who was still standing, he looked intrigued with this whole situation. It was his dream come true. She knew that. Back on the pilgrimage, she knew that he always wanted to go to Zanarkand, but he never thought he would be able to do that.

Yuna didn't think it was that good of an idea. They didn't belong there, she knew that. They didn't belong there. Maybe Tidus once had, but now he belonged here, there was no changing that. Auron and the fayth had made it clear that Tidus was to be used in this world to kill Sin. And know here he was back and already jumping at a chance to go back to his past life. She didn't want it to be this way because it was simple. Yuna belonged here and knew that he would want to stay, and she wouldn't want to stay.

"Tell Shinra and Buddy to give us more details!" Tidus said excitedly. You could tell the young blitzer was very excited.

Rikku bounded out of the room to go and tell them just that. He felt a tug on his hand and stared down into Yuna's bi-colored eyes. "Yuna?" he questioned, looking down at her worried face.

"Tidus, I don't think this is a good idea."

"How can you say that Yuna? After all we've ever been through? This is what I've wished for, you know that. And you sounded so brave from what I heard." He was teasing her now. She gave him a playful glare, knowing that he was just joking around.

"Ok, ok..." he said, grinning at her. "Why don't you think that it's a good idea?"

"Because..." she stopped for a moment to ponder why. She came up with a conclusion and immediately spoke it. "It's not safe. We don't belong there... I just don't want to lose you again..."

"Oh Yuna," Tidus muttered, cupping her face with his hands and pulling her down into a soft kiss. They broke apart. "Yuna, I'll never leave you, you know that. I love you."

"You said it..." she muttered, tears coming to her eyes. "I've been waiting forever for that and now you've said it!" He pulled her into a tight embrace.

-

"What do you guys think about of my brilliant plan to visit Zanarkand?" Shinra asked the group standing there.

"It's a good idea," Paine put in. "But what's the point?"

"Well, I designed it so Yuna would be able to see Tidus again, but now that he's here maybe we could tape it on a sphere and show the world what it would be like to live in Zanarkand."

"Is it safe?" Paine asked and Shinra shrugged.

"I'm just a kid." There were groans heard all over the room.

"Zna tyim ni eczeam mea dned?" Rikku said, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "Ni'm mobbymit dy pi e kiruom, ryd e gut!"

Brother spoke up now. "I no think it's a good idea. It put my Yuna in danger."

"Hey," Tidus said. "She's mine not yours."

"Mdobut pcyrtui! Yuna um luri!" Brother shouted, making Paine, Rikku, Shinra, and Buddy all start laughing. Yuna and Tidus just looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what they were saying.

-

It was settled. They had authorized it with New Yevon and the Youth League to give them all the spheres they needed and that they would be donated to the study of Spira, for everyone to see. The two were on peaceful terms now, all working toward the betterment of Spira. The whole knew about the Gullwings and their Zanarkand Trip.

"Ready to go?" Shinra asked the group of four as they were loading up last minute things, such as items and dresspheres. They would be staying in Zanarkand for a week and were told not to disrupt anything. They were there simply to observe, not to mess up history. Tidus had offered for them all to stay in his house, assuming that he would not be there because of him being there. They would have to be in the exact same place that they had found themselves at when it was time to leave and they couldn't even be a second off or they would miss the trip back and maybe never be able to go back to the present.

Paine, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus all nodded, ready to go on the new trip.

"Close your eyes," Shinra said and they all obeyed him. "You can open in exactly two minutes. You should find yourself at approximately -15.2 latitude and 83.7 longitude. That should be approximately on top of Tidus's house."

Shinra pressed a button and the 4 of them disappeared, leaving only questions about whether on not it had worked.

Yuna felt like she spinning. She wanted desperately to open her eyes and see what was going on but Shinra's instructions ran through her head. She didn't want to mess this up because the cost may very well be her life.

It had been around two minutes and Yuna felt her feet collide with the ground and ventured to open her eyes. The others were standing around her, their eyes still closed. She was standing on top of a boat in a harbor. Behind her you could see the giant machina city stretching for miles, and gray, purple, and blue. She heard a "Wow." muttered next to her and she knew Rikku had opened her eyes by now. Up above Yuna was a dark blue sky with white specks placed every so often throughout the sky. It was so beautiful, yet so outrageous.

"Zanarkand," Tidus proclaimed with a smile. "Want a tour around the city?"

Paine started the sphere as Tidus led them around. He showed them his house, the Blitzball stadium, and many other major sites. Yuna and Rikku were excited, they couldn't believe that they we actually here.

"Want to see a game?" Tidus asked, and they all nodded and he pulled some gil out of his pocket and ordered three tickets for the game. It was the Zanarkand Abes vs the Guado Glories.

Paine recorded the whole thing onto a sphere, never missing a moment and Tidus realized something. This was the period of time after his father had disappeared and before he had joined the team. He wasn't famous yet and he was glad for that because no one recognized him. He wanted to get a glimpse of himself from the past.

Yuna wouldn't stop cheering.

-

The week passed by with Paine being their main recorder as Rikku could not hold the sphere straight long enough to get anything worthwhile and Tidus was their guide. Yuna had offered to record some, but Paine seemed to be really enjoying it. It was still dark outside, very early in the morning. Tidus and Yuna were sitting by the sea, blinking back the tiredness.

"The sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one, the stars fade... and the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose colored, right? First in the sea, the it spreads to the sky, and then the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter until everything glows." Yuna repeated the words Tidus had told her that night in Macalania.

"Exactly," he muttered, pulling her body closer to his and kissing her cheek.

Yuna was looking at the city and sure enough, you would see lights go out and stars disappearing. Then the sky changed as the sun came up, looking like it was on fire, and Yuna couldn't get enough of it.

"Yuna?" Tidus said making her turn and look at him. "Let's stay here.. Forever."

"What?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Let's stay. We can just miss the time and then we can be together, forever! No interruptions! We wouldn't have to listen to anyone but ourselves."

"But Tidus... we have to go back... Staying here would change history."

"Who cares?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. "It'll be you and me and that's all that matters."

Yuna sat up, now annoyed at Tidus. "But, Sin will destroy this place soon enough! And then the two of us will be dead! And Sin will still be in the present! We don't want to put everybody through that, do we?"

"I don't care... You're here with me."

Yuna knew this was not going to be easy.

-

It was the departing day and neither of them had spoken a word about staying in Zanarkand. It was something that was just dropped and not brought up again. But Yuna knew that it would be coming. She knew that Tidus would try to make her stay again, and she knew that she couldn't.

"Yuna?" Sure enough, he had asked her just that. "Are we going to stay in Zanarkand?"

"Tidus, you know we can't..."

"Yes we can!" he persisted. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do, but it isn't right. We'll be changing history."

It was almost time and a decision hadn't been made.

"Yuna, I'm staying in Zanarkand. Are you going to stay with me?"

Yuna was unsure, she stood there thoughts running through her head.

"Tidus! Yunie! Come on! It's almost time!" Rikku shouted.

"Tidus, please, come back with me!"

"Yuna, I'm staying."

"I thought you promised to stay with me forever?" Yuna questioned, tears coming to her eyes. "I thought that you always would!"

"Yuna," he said, enclosing her hand in his own. "I will stay with you forever. I promised."

Yuna was now having second thoughts. To be miserable on Spira or be happy on Zanarkand?

"Yunie! Come one!" Rikku said, trying to tell her cousin to come on because in just a few seconds, Shinra would be zapping them back into the present.

They started to glow and disappeared, and it was to late for Yuna and Tidus to get safely back to Spira.

-

"Where are Yuna and Tidus?" Buddy asked Rikku and Paine once they were back on board.

"Yeah, where Blondie and my Yuna?" Brother asked, poking his sister in the head.

"OW!" Rikku screamed. She regained her composure after a moment and said, "They stayed behind."

There was a bang outside and screaming was heard all over.

"Gullwings, that's our cue!" Buddy said and hopped into his seat as Brother sulked and went back to sit down in his usual chair.

"SIN!" Someone screamed.

"Sin?" Rikku asked incredulously. "What's Sin doing back?"

"It must be because Yuna and Tidus no longer exist in this world. Their presence in Zanarkand must have influenced it so that Yuna never existed in this world and therefore Sin is still present." Shinra said, and Rikku's jaw dropped.

"What? Yunie never existed?" she screamed at Shinra. "Yunie does exist, I just saw her like a few seconds ago!"

"Rikku," Paine said. "Calm down. We can just convince Yuna to come back and then Sin will be gone."

"Yeah!"

A short boy appeared on the bridge. He was dressed in a purple cloak and waved making Rikku and Paine jump back.

"The fayth!" Rikku said, jumping up. "What's going on?"

"You must bring Yuna and Tidus back from Zanarkand so that Sin may be defeated. But there is one thing, this Sin is 10 times more strong than the original Sin. SO you must act immediately."

"I'm on it," Shinra stated and started typing restlessly on his computer.

-

"Yuna..." Tidus muttered and kissed Yuna on the cheek. "You stayed."

She really hadn't meant to stay. She knew things were going to be messed up back in her own time and she didn't want to be responsible for that really happening. She gulped and nodded at him, as he pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tidus, we need to get back. Things are so messed up in the present, I can tell."

"How are we going to get back? Rikku and Paine are gone and Shinra isn't just going to poof them back and then get us back."

But that was exactly what Shinra did because Rikku screamed, "Yunie! Tidus!" She flung herself onto Yuna's back and Yuna had to steady herself because of the sudden amount of weight that had been placed on her back.

"You guys have to come back, Sin is destroying everything!" Rikku screamed in Yuna's ear making her cringe.

"I promise to come back if you stop screaming!" Yuna yelled back at Rikku.

Tidus looked disappointed. "Tidus?" Yuna said, enlacing her fingers with his. "I'm sorry, but we have to go back."

He put his head down and sighed. "I guess."

And so they were flung back into the present world.

-

Yuna stood in her old summoner's outfit. It was a little tight, but fit and so she stood with her rod in hand, ready to defeat Sin for the second time. All they had to do was repeat what had happened, just this time, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri wouldn't be helping, it would be Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Paine with Yuna doing triple jobs as summoner, white mage, and gunner.

Yu Yevon was floating above them and they were ready to defeat him. Yuna raised her rod a final time and Yu Yevon was gone. Sin was gone... for a second time. And Tidus stayed.

**End**

A/N: You may ask, what is the point of this? Well, I don't know, so just go with it! It's an idea that I came up with. I would love to hear your comments and suggestions on this. Thanks guys!

**SavannahX**


End file.
